


They always have a driver but... that doesn't matter

by Antecanis



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hey look it's the alternate ending I promised to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised to write an alternate ending for my story 'They always have a driver, don't they' (/works/852266) and here it is! - This is the (fluffy) aftermath of Vic's abduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They always have a driver but... that doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> So... You should (if you haven't already) read the original story (link in the summary) first, in order to understand what's going on here.
> 
> Thank you all SO much for your kudos and comments, you don't know how much it means to me! (╯*▽*)╯︵ ┻━┻  
> This is my last Longmire fic (at least for now)!   
> And my usual warning: English is not my mother tongue so expect (at least) a few mistakes, sorry :/

The surprise was on their side and Walt managed to wrestle one of the minions down, before he could get to his gun. Vic had understood the importance of this situation and had stumbled to her feet, too. But when she had tried to tackle the other minion right next to her, he was able to grab her instead. After all, she was still cuffed.  
When Walt got to up again, the other man was holding his gun to Vic’s head. He probably didn’t want to shoot her because his boss would want that privilege but there was nothing that would stop him from shooting Walt. As if ‘Dick’ (or ‘Perry’) figured that out just now, he pointed the gun slowly at Walt. The latter raised his hands but nodded at Vic at the same time, who threw her head back and smashed in the other guy’s nose.  
The gun went off, missing Walt by a hair’s breadth. He pulled the duct tape from his mouth and helped Vic out of her cuffs so she could do the same.  
His headache was so tremendous now that he had to sit down.  
“Vic”, he managed to say before he lost consciousness. “There has to be a driver. Look... out.”

They told him later that the receptionist had called the police after Walt never returned with the keys and was nowhere to be found. Branch and Henry got there and found blood in one of the rooms. They figured that something had happened to Walt and gathered every available police officer to search for them both since it was likely that he stumbled upon Vic and they decided to take him, too.  
And then they received a call from Vic who had taken the cellphone from the driver she just had knocked out. She was on her way to the hospital with Walt.

When Walt regained consciousness on the next day, Henry was sitting by his side.  
“Vic?” he asked and his voice sounded tired.  
Henry took his unharmed hand and squeezed it carefully. “She’s fine, Walt. Don’t worry.”  
Walt struggled to get up. His head still hurt a little bit, but either they gave him good meds or his wound wasn’t as bad as he had thought.  
“You’re supposed to stay in bed," remarked Henry calmly but didn’t hinder Walt from getting up.  
“Where are my clothes?”  
Without any further advice Henry handed him his clothes and Walt changed, which was somehow a little challenging with a broken thumb.  
“Where’s my hat?”  
“We couldn’t find it.”  
Great, Walt thought, but said, “Where can I find Vic?”  
“She is in the waiting room, getting coffee. She did not leave the hospital once since she brought you here.”  
Walt nodded and then left.

“You know, you’re supposed to stay in the fucking bed, right?” Vic raised her eyebrows and looked skeptically at him when he got to the waiting area of the hospital.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay… So what are you doing here?”  
“I mean yes to… uhmn, to that question you asked the other night.”  
She smiled and then flung her arms around him. He could feel her breath on his neck when she said, “You’re such an idiot, Walt.”

 _A few months later_  
Vic entered Walt’s office without knocking. He was sitting at his desk, skimming a newspaper article about his successful re-election as Sherriff of Absaroka County. There was a picture on the front page, showing him with his new black hat (he wasn’t sure yet if he would keep it though, because he didn’t feel like the black hat kinda guy).  
“Walt.”  
He looked at her and she held up a letter so he could see it. “The fucking divorce is through.” Her smile was broad and a little wolf like. “Do we have a date then?”  
It took him a moment to smile back. “I suppose so.”  
“Great. Seven, my place. Don’t be late or I’ll rethink this whole thing!” She gave him a wink before she left the office and he caught himself looking at her butt.

Vic’s new home was a one-storied house just outside the town center. Henry had helped searching for places and eventually came up with this one. Walt had already been there once and thought that it was quite nice. Since the boss and his minions were behind bars and would stay there for a long time, Vic didn’t have to move away from Wyoming.  
After he had knocked, she opened the door almost instantly. “You’re early,” she stated and let him in. “I made Lasagna. It’s a recipe from my uncle Al who used to make one like this when I was a kid.”  
They had stopped in the tiny hallway and even though Vic was talking about their dinner, she made no move towards kitchen or living room.  
“I never thanked you,” she said quietly.  
“For what?”  
She poked him softly with her elbow. “Don’t make it harder than it is. Y’know what for.”  
A moment of silence passed and Walt reached out to pull her into his arms. She let it happen and wrapped her arms around him. The warmth of her body made him feel a little dizzy as if he had drunk at least three Rainiers. He figured that it was a good thing and kissed her forehead. Almost instantly she raised her head and their eyes locked like they did in the back of the van. The image of that memory let Walt shudder and he pressed closer against Vic, who was save and okay and in his arms. Without any word or signal they leaned into each other at the same time and kissed.  
Something in Walt vanished in that very moment, something dark and heavy that had kept his emotions hidden away. Now they were pressing against each other, her back to the wall, and then, suddenly, his.  
His new hat toppled to the ground as he lifted her up, but he didn’t care.


End file.
